Over And Over Again
by Imajenny
Summary: Fain was just a normal 18 year old girl living with her adoptive family at the Stock Pot Inn. But when the moon is about to fall and countless resets start to happen, well, life isn't quite so normal after all.


**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. If you see anything that needs to be improved please tell. Thanks.**

 ****

 **Also I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

 **Except for my oc Fain.**

 ****

* * *

The first time I ever saw the deku scrub was on the third day before the carnival. Everyone was getting prepared for the once a year mask event and tourist were coming in. So of course I never thought twice about seeing the deku boy with  
a green hat.

There was this rumour at the time spreading around clock town about how the moon was slowly falling. Yes, the moon was a bit bigger than it was but still, I never paid any mind to it.

It was just another day to me, living with my adoptive family in the stock pot inn. Although we were having are problems with Anju's fiancé going missing, we still tried our best to keep it together.

Today, I was tilling the front desk for the morning. The front door opened and walking in was a deku scrub boy with a fairy following close behind.

He tilted his head in question at me.

"Sorry kid, we're all booked." I said, trying to sound polite.

He than gave a small nod in understanding and took towards the stairs to the second floor.

"...weird kid." I mumbled to myself, slightly stretching my back.

It was 10:00am, two more hours till my job is done.

One hour has passed and nothing eventful really happened. Well, except for that bug I watched tying to climb up onto the desk. Too bad it fell half way through its journey.

Glancing up at the time again, it was little past 11. Sighing of boredom I made a decision. Seeing that Anju was still in the kitchen making lunch for grandmother, I jumped over the desk, heading for the outside world.

North of Clock town was always my peaceful place. It's where I get to sit on top of the slide platform and play my flute, Which I always keep with me at all times. I ran up the slope of the slide to only sit on my favourite perch. Jim, the bomber leader,  
was trying to pop the blue balloon in the air, not actually succeeding in popping the thing.

Tingle was still up in the air, drawing out maps to sell. His maps aren't exactly cheap however. One costs 50 rupees for a map of clock town. Way to expensive for my taste.

Starting on my flute, I wanted to see if I can compose another song. Playing around with notes to see witch one would flow together is one of my favourite pass times.

Same also for learning songs. We have had guests from all four directions sometimes even from distant lands. I like to chat with the guests and sometimes I pick up knowledge of some interesting things. I'll ask them if they know any songs to teach since  
melodies were just as important as masks here in Termina.

One of my favourite songs out of many was a lullaby. The tune was far different than the so called goron lullaby that came from here. It was said that this song was passed down from a royal blood line in a far away place. The person never said what it  
was called nor where it came from but just left me with a small explanation.

POP!

The noise startled me causing me to almost drop my flute. Apparently the balloon finally popped, but not by the leader of the bomber leader, it was by the same deku child that was at the inn this morning.  
the  
"Not bad for a deku scrub!" Jim remarked.

Apparently they're going to teach the deku the pass code  
for their hideout. And of course the traditional way of the bombers is to have a test game of hide and seek...  
Did it once, never again.

Off they ran in a bunch of random directions. Of course I knew all their hiding spots. They are very predictable after a while. But can the scrub find them?

It was getting later fore the sky was starting to get a little pink.  
It was probably around four or five. Putting my flute away, I jumped off and started to head home.

The clock tower's first bell went off signalling it was 5:30pm. Luckily I've just got home before nightfall.

Around eight I went to go talk to sis. Just looking at her I sensed something was bothering her.

"Anju, are you all right? You look kind of... Anxious."

"I'm ok, Fain. I'm just tired."

"... Is it about Kafei?" I asked hesitantly because I knew this was a touchy subject for her.

"I..." She began.

She looked at me and ruffled my medium length dark brown hair like I was a child. Despite almost being 19.

"Don't worry about it." She finished with a small smile aimed at me.

Sighing in defeat I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Fine..."

I didn't like it when she avoids opening up to me about her troubles. But then again she never does to anyone except the exception of Kafei.

I admire her for still working at the inn even though she is hurting. If I were her I'd probably take a whole week off to sulk about my problems. But hey, I was never emotionally strong anyways.

Going down to my room in the basement, I turned on the little lantern by my night stand. My room wasn't really big but it did hold some personally to it. So I like to think anyways.

The room had a bed to one side of the corner sat beside a night stand. Across was a nice big oak desk the was probably used for the front check in at one point. A neat row of masks collected over the years for each carnival of time I've been to was hanging  
on the wall. Papers and books were scattered everywhere from music sheets to legends. From maps to historical books. It was my little domain of knowledge that I kept all to myself.

For myself, I always wanted to go on an adventure. It doesn't matter where, I just want to get out of this boring town and away from my boring life. If I ever had a chance to leave, I'll take it in a heartbeat.

Changing to something I could sleep in, I crawled into the soft quilt grandmother made for me.  
Sleep never came well to me. I usually stare off into the dark ceiling until I nod off. Tonight was no different. Only this time, I wished I never slept at all.

* * *

 **I'll try to update every week. If not, I'll do it on my own time. See ya next time!**


End file.
